


You've aged well.

by iouhunter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: From a prompt, Immortals really need to be more careful with all the cameras around, Major Character death?, POV First Person, more like Major Character: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouhunter/pseuds/iouhunter
Summary: Prompt:You are in an interrogation room. A man walks in and throws a bunch of photos on the table in front of you. The photos are old and were taken at different points in history. You’re in each one. He demands to know who you are…





	You've aged well.

"I am the future." I state. "I am what awaits everyone and everything; possibly even myself. I am timeless." 

The man stands stock still. His face reddens and twitches sporadically. 

"This is not the time for ridiculous riddles! Tell me the reason for this; now!" He says tightly.

I sigh and stand from my chair; staring at him with a hardened gaze. "I am Death and your time has come."


End file.
